Monster Love
by Rosebud on Royal Icing
Summary: Patrick Bateman meets a girl with ..interesting ability to sense what he


**Author's Note: I don't particularly like Christian Bale in American Psycho. Granted, he looks superb in the film and even though I'm a complete Balehead, I try to avoid falling for the psychotic even if they're merely fictitious. However, after watching Patrick Bateman working out and screwing a couple of chicks at the same time, I began to feel my heart aflutter. And, oh, how it fluttered! I decided to write a lemony fic after that. Take note that I had first seen the movie way back in 2009, I think and only now have I started to really let my fantasy with Bateman flourish.**

**WARNINGS: Smut, rape, language, underage sex, psychotic sexual fantasies, morbid thoughts, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a 23 year old chick who's teaching English to a bunch of immature rich brats. What makes you think I created American Psycho?**

**Just so you know, I do not support rape AT ALL. I think rapists are vile disgusting creatures who should be castrated if not killed! This fic is fictional! It is not real in any way at all! It is just a stupid fantasy drivel that was written by a crazy English lecturer who's been a little stressed out from work lately. I hope that readers will understand what ACTUALLY happened in this fic when you get to the end.**

* * *

**Monster Love**

Patrick Bateman has loved to look at women's physiques since he was old enough to remember. There was something about the soft skin, wavy hair and undulating curves that fascinated him so. Women were generally soft and gentle looking but occasionally, Patrick didn't mind looking at women who were extremely fit and sported some muscle. His preference, however, generally went for the beautiful women who had a great rack, tiny waist and flaring hips that looked as if they were prepared to be fucked senseless. He likes looking at women, no doubt. He likes touching them, manhandling them, fucking them, yes. He enjoys all these pleasurable acts. He loves drowning himself in the sex that is so intoxicating and insatiable that he finds himself growing addicted if not obsessed with the hedonistic nirvana he's built for himself whenever a woman was in his bed. Patrick likes to fuck women but he doesn't love them. He doesn't even like them.

So, why was it of all people that he would find himself entertaining was this mere slip of a girl?

She was one of his colleague's daughters. He hadn't seen her in years and the last time he'd seen her she was still in diapers and running about like a rabid little puppy. He did not enjoy the company of children especially very little ones. In fact, his psychotically twisted mind always took to very morbid thoughts and fantasies of what he would like to do to children who got too close to him. She had been no different. Patrick mentally groaned as he stared at her heaving bosom while he tried to focus on her words. This time, his mind was taking on another fantasy of what he would like to do to her.

"It's been a while since my parents had a Christmas party like this," she said, her eyes locked onto his.

Bedroom eyes. They were heavy lidded and such a pretty emerald green in colour that Patrick couldn't help but feel like he wanted to drown in those green orbs.

"Yes, so it would seem," Patrick muttered, nodding slowly, "I was told that you are currently studying at a boarding school in England? It must suck to have to study there of all places…"

Amber shook her head coolly. Everything about her was cool. She looked like the perfect emotionless doll. Her calm and cool demeanor irked him somewhat and Patrick had the strong urge to just simply toss the girl over one of the sofas in the house, hike her skirt up and fuck her like his life depended on it just so he could see a change of expression in her face.

Damn, now he'd made himself have a raging hard on in his pants due to the mental images of her panting and screaming his name.

"I actually enjoy studying in England. I have always been fascinated with English literature and when I was told that I could study there, I jumped on the opportunity," she replied, deadpan.

'_What is wrong with this girl? Doesn't she ever have a different tone of voice?'_ , Patrick wondered.

"Oh, I take it you are one of those girls who like to sit and read when you have absolutely nothing to do?" he mused, eyes boring into hers almost cruelly.

_That's right, you little bitch! I'm insulting you right now, c'mon and show me your true colours!_

Her eyes widened as if she were taken aback but it was a sudden, flitting thing and she had schooled her features to their original state that Patrick had trouble in determining whether or not he had actually seen that slight change.

"Yes, well, to each their own," she had spoken, her words barely above a whisper. And suddenly, before he could make a move, Amber Lynn Miller had whirled around and quietly sailed away into the crowd of people, leaving a stunned and slightly pissed Patrick to stare after her. His slightly pissed feelings intensified into a roaring blaze of psychotic urges and hell bent fury.

_Oh, this little bitch is going to pay._

She was sixteen years old but she had the body of a woman. No, her figure was more like a harlot's body…Large breasts, tiny shapely waist and yes, those lovely flaring hips that looked ready to cushion a man's ride…His ride. He'd fuck the little bitch senseless if it was the last thing he'd do, he swore to himself. That fucking little slut didn't know what was going to happen to her. He would rape her and belittle her as he tortured her body with pain and pleasure.

Patrick glared at the crowd and decided that he had had enough for the night. With the sexual tension that tied into knots in his body, Patrick knew he needed to find release soon. Storming out of the Millers' house, Patrick left without even bothering to say good bye.

He had spent the night fucking three hookers he'd managed to persuade to come home with him. All three of them had sucked his cock with delight while he stood on his bed flexing his muscles and admiring how god-like he looked. After he'd hurt the women in his ridiculously vile and crude foreplay, Patrick Bateman fell asleep dreaming of a gorgeous sixteen year old with startling green eyes, holding him in her arms as she sang sweetly to him.

He fucked her real hard in his dreams.

* * *

The next time he saw her, Patrick was surprised but he was very pleased as well. She had been for half year at boarding school and was finally able to come home on holiday. His little object of lust had thought it a good idea to visit her father at his office. Amber was fresh from her flight and she still had on her school uniform; a short pleated skirt and white blouse with a bow tie collar. Usually she had on a matching blazer but she'd taken it off.

Patrick was going to talk to Miller about some bullshit mistake his secretary had made when he'd seen her.

She was in her father's office and Miller wasn't fucking there. She was on the fucking floor, looking up at him with those fucking sexy eyes of hers. Her lips were apart and she looked like she was in pain as she clutch at her right leg. Her short skirt rode up a bit and Patrick had to grit his teeth when he caught a glimpse of her panties. She was wearing black ones with tiny little rose buds all over it and pink lace.

"Help me," she said in her dead calm voice, "I tripped over that suitcase there and I think I sprained my ankle."

Patrick didn't even bother to pay attention to what she was saying. His eyes were focused on those panties and on her shapely legs that were slightly spread apart.

I'm going to fuck you, he thought, If it's the last thing on this earth, I swear, I'll fuck you, you stupid bitch and I'll make sure you'll never look so uppity with me again. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be my little sex slave and you'd be eager just to get to sniff my fucking cock.

"Mr. Bateman, sir?" she implored, green eyes widening, pleading. She suddenly seemed aware of his predatory gaze and her pale creamy skin took on a different hue. Amber promptly snapped her legs shut and turned her gaze to the floor.

Is she blushing? The little bitch is embarrassed, eh? Wow, that is fucking fantastic.

"Are you blushing?" he asked her, voice dripping with cruel intent, "Now why the fuck would you do that?"

Patrick bent down and placed both hand on the floor. He leaned in, successfully trapping the young girl in his arms. She had nowhere to go except backwards but since he was so close to her, Patrick figured that wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, head snapping back in shock as her eyes stared at him. He was so close that his face was merely centimeters away.

"Nothing you wouldn't like," he drawled before he crushed his lips to hers.

It was a hard, rough and cruel kiss. He didn't ask for her permission to do anything, he simply took and took from her. Tongue and teeth plundering into her mouth, alerting her senses and igniting a sudden fire in the pit of her stomach that she didn't know she was capable of feeling. He was intoxicating her with his hands and mouth. She whimpered slightly when his hands reached her breasts and began squeezing her roughly. Suddenly, his hands were under her shirt and already she felt his fingers deftly remove her bra. Oh, he was fast! All the while he was kissing her in frenzy!

Rough, calloused fingers rubbed and pinched her nipples until they stood jutted out proudly at attention, seemingly begging for more of his attention. Patrick obliged. He pinched her some more and she squirmed all over him. His large body was already looming above hers and hips were digging into hers.

"Ungh!" she groaned, eyes shutting tight as he peppered kisses all over her neck before biting deep into the soft skin at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. There was blood and he promptly licked and sucked it clean and Amber marveled how she could enjoy that little bit of pain.

"That's it, you little slut," he whispered darkly into her ear, "I'm gonna fuck you real hard and make you scream and beg for me like the good little fucking whore you are."

Those hateful words, so crude and vulgar in its obvious clarity made her whip her head away from him; her green eyes widened in what was an expression that was never there. Patrick had to hold in his gasp when he saw her face like that. It was…Disturbing. She was so startled and then her lips parted and she was looking at him in fear and it was probably not just because of the words he said…This was more.

Amber Lynn stared at him in cold, mind-numbing fright. She had never felt so aware in her entire life. Her stomach was suddenly going into hyper drive and she felt her mind spinning at his words.

_He wants to fuck me? He can't be serious! I've never even kissed anyone before and he actually wants to do…that…with me?_

"Whatsa matter?" Patrick sneered, leaning as he gently kissed her eye, "You like what you hear, little bitch?"

Amber made muffled noise but she quickly pushed him away. She was still scared of what he was trying to do to her; the initial pleasure had quite righteously disappeared.

"Get off me!" she cried, trying to claw her way from his iron like grips. He had taken both her wrists into his hands and he was struggling silently with her.

"And why would I wanna do that?" he snickered evilly, "I haven't even manage to suck on your glorious tits…You think I'd let you go just because you're asking for it? Bitch, you're in my world now, and so help me god, I am going to make your cunt get a taste of my cock if it's the last thing I do!"

Amber gasped and she was about scream but he had kissed her again, roughly manhandling her and forcing her to lie down on the floor. Now, he knew why that stupid fuck Miller wasn't there. He was away on some god damn business meeting with those stupid Japanese fucks. Poor little bitch girl here, probably didn't know that an wanted to surprise Daddy by popping in his office.

Heh, I'll be your Daddy now!

"Mmmph!" Amber's words of protest died in her throat as he explored every crevice of her mouth with his tongue. It was so hot and it swirled all over in her mouth and she flushed at how erotic it felt. Never before had she been so intimate with anyone and despite how hateful she found him to be, she couldn't help but be attracted to his dark and mysterious personality.

Amber was usually described as stoic or ice like by her friends or people who didn't know her. She was an expert at keeping her emotions out of her facial expressions. It wasn't that she didn't feel them, oh, she felt them alright. She just didn't like to show it to people. The reason was because with people, Amber could always tell what they were like at their core.

She found out two things about Patrick Bateman that night when he had talked to her at her parents' Christmas party. One was that he may have had a gorgeous physique and face but she could tell there was something rotten about him…It was like he had two sides to his personality just like two sides of a coin. He presented a charming, beautifully wrapped façade of himself to the public while he hid a darker, more sinister side from the world…Somehow, she could sense it. Amber Lynn had that gift. She knew what a person was at their core just by talking to them or coming into close proximity.

The other thing she found out was that, she couldn't help but feel an impossible desire to help him. There was just something in her heart that kept screaming at her that this person needed saving. There were some people whom she had previously encountered had also manage to inspire a similar need in her heart when she made contact with them. However, none of them had affected her quite the way Patrick Bateman did. He made her desperate to help him.

"Stop!" she cried out but it was not loud and she still had on a pretty much unfazed expression. Patrick growled deep in his throat and bared his teeth at her.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch!" he yelled into her face, "I don't fucking believe you! I'm gonna fucking rape you and you're still looking like the shit doesn't even bother you! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Amber's heart thudded in realization as she began to understand why he was doing this…all of this. He wanted to make her change her expression instead of just staying normally expressionless like she always did. Didn't he know she was just one of those people who didn't like to express their emotions so much?

"You're doing it again!" Patrick glared won at her, "Fuck! You're so fucking weird!"

He bent over to kiss her collar bone and suck on the pale flesh there. Patrick nearly growled at the sweetness that overflowed his mouth. Now he knew why she was so frightened by him…The girl was a fucking virgin! An innocent! A pure, virginal essence that hadn't been touched by a man.

His fingers went down to touch her in between her legs. They stroked her panty covered flesh and she gasped and panted. 'No man's ever touched her…No one ever fucked her before'

Patrick swore a string of curses as he ripped her shirt off. Her bra was still on her but it looked like a pathetic mangled thing and her tits were on full display. Patrick mentally felt the need to thank the lord for blessing the girl with such a generous bosom. Angling his head, he dove in and gingerly licked a pink bud. The effect was marvelous to witness, as he looked up to see Amber shudder violently, her back arching and her lips parted in a silent plea. Well, he was just happy to oblige.

He kissed the rosy bud and began to suckle at her breast, causing the young girl to whimper and sink her fingers in his hair. And then he sucked hard until she was a squirming hot mess in his arms.

"Please, please," she begged him, there were tears in her eyes and her slashing arched brows were furrowed in frustration.

"What do you want, angel?" he asked her hoarsely. Patrick Bateman never used endearment with women when he was in bed. But this girl with her cat green eyes, pale gold hair and angelic face made him want to call her sweet gentle names.

"Please stop! You can't do this! It's not right," she begged softly, her face still the colour of ripe cherries and her bare breasts heaving and jiggling slightly. Just staring down at her body and her face was making it impossible to comply with her request. She looked like a gorgeous innocent angel whose clothes were becoming undone…She looked…utterly ravishing!

"I can't do that," Patrick whispered softly, his throat becoming constricted and his tongue thick and heavy in his mouth. A trembling hand crept up and his fingers grasped his shirt right above his chest and he gripped the material tightly.

"You know I can't!" he spat bitterly, "You think you can just disappear at the party after snubbing me like the uppity little bitch you are? I told you what I was gonna do to you and you can bet your cute little ass I meant every word."

Amber looked up at his face. He had a head full of glorious luscious honey brown hair. It wasn't too dark or too light. Patrick had startling hazel eyes that looked green at times and brown at others when the light was caught just so. His skin was smooth and clear and he sported a nice tan. He had a straight arrogant nose and slashing eyebrows that gave him a stern look especially when he wasn't smiling. That combined with his strong jawline and high cheekbones made him an undoubtedly beautiful male. Amber had seen gorgeous men before but they usually came in the form of Abercrombie and Fitch models or Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp across movie screens. Never had she seen one up close and personal. He was a devastating male beauty that caused her heart to flutter.

"You're stopping now…," she observed, her eyes shifting to where their bodies were connected and she looked at his hands which were placed upon her hips before blushing and looking back up to him.

Patrick followed where her eyes had been and felt himself shudder a bit as he realized that he was practically grinding his perfectly stiff erection on her feminine parts. He pulled her closer with his hands that were grasping her hips. Giving her a hard squeeze, he snapped his hips forward in an act that would look similar to actual sex except that they were both still clothed and he wasn't even inside her virginal pussy.

"Oh, god," he groaned, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched, "You are such a stupid child!"

The following things passed by in a blur for Amber as she was taken completely by surprised pleasure. It was all so very new for her and her whole body became high and tense with all the new delights that it was being introduced to. She found herself moaning, groaning and at times biting her lips to stop from screaming. At some point, she realized that he had removed her panties and he his own pants. She was caught by surprise when she finally felt skin made contact with her sex.

"Like that, sweetheart?" he whispered hoarsely, "Just a sample of what I'm gonna do to you."

He thrust his body forward and Amber felt her heart skip and her body tremble at the excruciating pleasure. Right at the apex of her thighs, directly on her glistening wet sex was something large, stiff and pulsing. Her mind grew blank as she realized what it was and her whole face burned at the thought. He was…doing…things…to her!

"That's it, baby!" he growled softly, thrusting his hips forward, gliding his erection all over her moist cunt and coating his cock with all her feminine juices as he did so.

Gripping her hips tightly, his fingers dug into her soft flesh as he continued to thrust against her. Amber was sure he'd leave bruises on her but the pleasure of the friction between their bodies was creating was just too much for her inexperienced body to handle.

"God, you're so soft!" he cried out loudly in ecstasy, his hips snapping forward at a slightly different angel and the tip of his cock bumped against her clit. It made her whimper and her toes curl in pure bliss.

"You like that?" he prodded, his eyes challenging her as he bent his head over her chest, "Tell me how much you like it and I'll make you feel even better…"

Just as he moved against her his lips caught a budding nipple and he sucked her furiously, increasing his pace at a near inhuman speed. His cock was rock hard and pulsing with the desperate need to simply just thrust into her warm and willing body but he quelled those needs by rubbing himself against her and sucking her beautiful breasts.

"Ahhh! Ahn! Ahh!" she cried out desperately, her fingers digging into his hair, her warm breath coming out of her gaping mouth like puffs of heat. Sweat glistened their bodies and Patrick had to seriously keep repeating the mantra in his head to have control over his body and not just slide forward into her welcoming quim and fuck her until they were both too tired to move.

"Tell me, you little slut," he commanded as he switch to pay attention to the other breast, "Tell me what you want from me!"

"Ahh!" she gasped, her throat constricting and she shut her eyes tight. All her ridiculous control over keeping her expression in check was completely forgotten as he kept lavishing over her body with wave after wave of pleasure.

"TELL ME!" he roared loudly, thrusting forward violently and he nearly went blind when he realized that the head of his cock had slipped into her pussy. He hadn't meant to enter her but it was an accident. It was just the head but the incredibly intense euphoric feeling made him clench his teeth and pull her soft hips toward him, making her take another inch of him inside.

"Please!" she panted, "Please, please!"

"Please what?" he choked out, "What do you want?"

Amber bit her bottom lip and she was completely absorbed with her inner turmoil. Her body was screaming at her to beg him to make her his but her heart and mind were at war with it. Her heart wanted to feel loved and her mind told her this was wrong. The incredibly vivid and erotic feelings he was invoking in her were licking at her self-restraint and she didn't even know what to say to him anymore.

We should stop! He shouldn't do this to me! We must stop!

"Stop!" she begged him, tears streaming down her face as she covered her mouth and nose with the back of her hand, "Please stop, Mr Bateman! This is wrong!"

Patrick froze at her request and he stared at her in open mouthed wonder. She was wet as fuck and her body and her face had told him she was feeling good mere moments ago but now she was still telling him to stop. Was she crazy? Her body wanted him! Fuck, her tight little virgin cunt was practically weeping at him to fuck her with his cock. And she was telling him to…stop?

"Are you sure that's what you want, girl?" he asked, his voice surprisingly calm and controlled, "If we stop now, I won't ever do this again with you, you can bet your ass on it."

"Yes, please, you have to stop! You don't love me so we shouldn't be doing this!" she cried, more tears streamed down the sides of her face.

"I don't love y-? The fuck? What century are you living in, bitch?" he cursed, his body moving a bit and she felt him go in a little deeper, "I'm going to fuck you, what does love have anything to do with it?"

"It's wrong because this is my first time and I want it to be done with love!" she protested, shaking her head left and right.

"Love?" he spat the word as if it was a curse, "You're telling me to stop because I don't love you? What about you, huh? Do _you_ love me? 'Cause your little cunt is practically begging for a taste of my cock and yet you're telling me to stop 'cause I don't love you?"

"That's the thing!" Amber wept, "Ever since we spoke at that Christmas party I have…Never stopped thinking about you…I think I…I do love you!"

Patrick's eyes widened and he stared at the girl beneath him in disbelief. He'd called her a slut and bitch and he was practically raping her, hell he had his cock tucked into her virginal pussy already and she was telling him she loved him? She couldn't be serious. The little bitch was getting confused! She was letting her pussy do the talking!

Patrick howled with laughter.

"You don't love me, you stupid little bitch!" he told her, his psychotic grin still on, "You couldn't even begin to love me! You don't even know me! What I would really love to do to you is fuck you real hard and then I'd take that sharp letter opener on your dad's desk and cut your cunt open and stab you all over. After that I'll play with your blood and stuff your body in a bin bag and toss you out the garbage chute! Now tell me if you can love me now?"

She kept crying but her Amber was already prepared for her answer.

"I…I know what you're capable of…I had a feeling…An inclination, if you will. You're a horrible person…Like a monster or a demon, so dark and evil and scary…," she sobbed, "I had that- that feeling! I can't tell you how or why but…I knew it…And yet I…I still love you…Or I love what you can be, what you should be!"

"And what is that?" he whispered darkly.

"A kind person, a person with feelings other than such dark and tormenting ones, a person who values human life…Someone to love and be loved in return!" she said desperately.

Patrick stared at her disheveled form. Her glorious halo of hair spread out all over her and her lovely sharp heavy lidded eyes sparkling with her tears. Such deep bottomless orbs they were, drowning him in. Patrick sucked in a sharp intake of breath and turned away from her.

"You're such a stupid little girl!" he sighed, wiping her tears gently, "And I'm an even bigger idiot!"

Then without any warning whatsoever, he brutally thrust himself into her quivering quim. Amber screamed at the pain the penetration caused her but before she could make any real noise, Patrick quickly hushed her cries with an equally brutal kiss. His kisses were violent, rough and their teeth bumped against each other. It was a rough cruel lovemaking, not at all sweet and gentle as what she had imagined would be when she finally lost her virginity. Patrick didn't stop thrusting into her, his body pushing into her trembling mess of a figure with fierce vigor and she cried a fresh new batch of tears. He was raping her! He was actually taking her by force! And yet her heart! Her traitorous heart actually beat faster because it was him! Oh, there was clearly something wrong with her...

"Still love me, you poor little bitch girl?" he hissed as he snapped his hips forward so roughly that she felt the tip of his cock bump against her womb. She squirmed at the feeling, panting heavily and trying to push him away with her hands.

"Y-yes!" she gasped.

"I'm raping you right now and you still love me. God, you must be a sick little bitch! What's wrong with you?" he whispered in her ear before he nipped the shell of it with his lips, licking the curve and soft flesh as he continued to pound in her violently, their hip bones bumping against each other.

"Perhaps just as sick as you…" she replied and it was something her tone and eyes that drove him even further towards the edge. Part of him wanted to strangle her but the other part chose to indulge in the sweet bliss he found in her hot tight sheath.

"Fuck you!" he swore and he dug his fingers deeper into the soft flesh of her hips and continued to pound into her quivering body. She was so tight and hot and the way she was squeezing him all around was just so heavenly that Patrick had to grit his teeth really tightly just to stop from coming.

"Such a stupid girl!" he panted and he bit her again at the exact same spot he did before. Fresh new droplets of blood seeped out from her skin and Patrick licked and sucked gently. He murmured sweet nothings into her ear and kissed her temple. He didn't know why he was suddenly being so gentle to her or what even made him want to act that way but he couldn't stop himself. She was an innocent, a virgin and now her body belonged to him. It was his for the taking! No man had ever touched her the way did and no man had ever been where he had with her. It was wonderful…The feeling of possessing her and despoiling something so pure and clean supplied him with a myriad of euphoric emotions. Along that, a slight hint of guilt.

Watching her body moving against his violent thrusts, her big round breasts bouncing with each hard stroke, her mouth gasping and moaning his name, her arms covering her face as she flailed it about in desperation and her eyes gleaming with tears. Those gorgeous beautiful green orbs sparkling in the light with pain and sadness he'd caused.

"Do you love me?" he asked her.

"Y-yes!" she hesitated, eyes widening and then shutting in embarrassment. She turned her head quickly in humiliation.

"Say it!" he commanded, ruthlessly.

"I- I love you!" she cried out, eyes still shut from the humiliation she felt.

"Again!"

"I love you!"

"Look at me and tell me you love me!" he roared, pumping his body into her in a frenzied speed.

"I love you!" she cried out, her eyes staring deeply into her as she blushed furiously, "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you, Patrick!"

Patrick groaned and shut his eyes briefly as he let her loving words wash all over his form. She was in love with him. She was gorgeous, young and pure and she loved him, a demon born in the pits of hell itself. It was just too good for someone like him.

"I love you, Patrick…" she whispered and as she did so, Patrick's heart stopped in that one split second…His heart stopped because…Because she smiled at him. Gently, lovingly, she said 'I love you' while smiling at him.

Another quick pump and he felt himself shattering all around her, inside her, surrounding her. He cried out softly and continued riding out his orgasm slowly in her hot warm body.

"I love you too…"

* * *

Amber's eyes fluttered as she caught sight of Patrick who was staring down at her.

"Help me," she said, "I tripped over that suitcase there and I think I sprained my ankle."

Patrick stood there and continued staring at her as if he hadn't heard a word she said. His eyes were shifting all over her form and Amber felt aware that his gaze looked deadly, predatory…Dangerous.

She flushed and looked away.

"Are you blushing?" he asked her, voice dripping with cruel intent, "Now why the fuck would you do that?"

He brought his hand out for her to grab and Amber flushed as she took hold of his hand.

"Ah!" she cried.

"Oh!" Patrick said at the exact same time she cried out and their hands touched.

Everything suddenly flashed by and Amber saw herself spread eagled on the floor and Patrick was there too, right in between her legs thrusting his body into hers furiously. She saw herself crying and begging him and of him begging her to tell her she loved him. And she did! She told him she was in love with him…He was monster, a demon and she saw herself professing her love for him. She was just as much a monster as he was. How else could anyone love a man without any redeeming qualities like him. He raped her in that brief vision she had. He had taken her by force, called her humiliating degrading names and penetrated her body without her permission. Everything she felt about him at the Christmas party had confirmed her feelings with that vision. Patrick Bateman was a sick man who was severely demented in the head. And she needed to stay as far away from him as possible!

Amber stood there staring into his eyes and she knew that he somehow or rather knew as well. They had shared a moment, felt a spark course between them and the vision of what could have been, _would have been…_

"Thank you, Mr Bateman," she muttered as she blushed anew and rushed past him, "I have to go now!"

Patrick watched her leave. She had twirled past him and her glorious red hair had shimmered past him and he caught a whiff of the scent of the shampoo she used. Orchids and coconuts…Patrick closed his eyes and he replayed the scene that had previously flashed in his mind when their hands touched. That girl was not normal…She had this gift…She knew what he was…

He would see her again, he was sure of it. Patrick was convinced that their paths would cross once more…They were meant for each other. They were soulmates and you couldn't keep soulmates apart for very long.

Patrick laughed and laughed.

**END**

* * *

**So yeah, I hope all of you readers got the ending. There was no rape it was just a fantasy in Patrick's mind. He tends to do that a lot in the film and the book so I was told (I haven't read the book and I don't think I want to). Amber doesn't really get raped but she has a sixth sense if you will, that tells her Patrick is bad news and that she should stay away from him...She does find herself attracted to him despite his psychotic tendencies.**


End file.
